


Confusion

by AutisticWriter



Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [16]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Canon Queer Relationship, Episode: s05e23-24 Reunited, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Kissing, Multi, Prompt Fic, Triple Drabble, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 11:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15290661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: As Ruby and Sapphire prepare for their wedding, they realise they don’t actually know what a wedding is. Steven is more than happy to explain.





	Confusion

She and Sapphire are going to get married!

But there is one slight problem.

“Steven, what exactly is a wedding?” she asks.

Steven looks at her, grinning. “It’s a ceremony that two people do, promising that they’ll be together forever. Just like in the comic, they’re dressed up really smart and there are guests and they have rings… weddings are beautiful.”

Ruby smiles, but she’s still confused. “You’re gonna need to explain it to me again.”

Sapphire giggles, wandering over and holding Ruby’s hand. “I’m sure Steven can explain it to us as many times as we need.”

Steven nods. “I sure can! So, what’s your first question?”

“Well, about the suits and the dresses, who is meant to wear which one?” Sapphire asks.

“Well, traditionally, the man wears the suit and the woman the dress, but of course that’s not the thing for you two—”

“Because we’re agender aliens who have no understanding of your human gender binary?” Sapphire says.

Steven laughs. “Exactly. So you can both wear suits or both wear dresses, or one in each, or you can wear something totally different. It’s all up to you.”

“Oh, I wanna wear a dress!” Ruby says.

Sapphire and Steven look at each other.

“Really?” Sapphire says. “I had envisioned you wearing a suit.”

“I know that’s probably what people’ll expect me to wear, but I just think dresses are awesome. You look so beautiful in your dress all the time, Sapphy, and I wanna look like that when I get married.”

Sapphire smiles and gives her a kiss.

“Okay, Ruby’s wearing a dress. What about you, Sapphire?”

“I think… I think I would look rather fetching in a suit.”

Ruby grins. “You sure would! I still don’t really get it, but this wedding’s gonna be awesome!”

Steven grins.


End file.
